Feinte de Wronsky
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Draco s'entraine sans relâche en vue de son prochain match au cours d'une de ces séances on lui apportera une aide "inentendu"... Pwp, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction est un Pwp yaoi donc ne cherchez ni scénario ni cohérence avec l'histoire originel. Bien sûr comme toujours homophobes s'abstenir et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais au monde merveilleux imaginé par J.K.R. pour notre plus grand plaisir.**

«Les mots sont la plus puissante drogue utilisée par l'humanité. »

de Rudyard Kipling

Bonne lecture

**Feinte de Wronski**

La pluie froide mêlait de grêle fouettait son visage de plus en plus fort à mesure que la vitesse qu'il donnait à son balai augmentait. Étrangement il aimait cette douleur, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être, pour le court laps de temps que durait son entrainement, réellement libre, loin de toutes les obligations assommantes que lui imposaient son statut social. Tout à coup il changea de direction plongeant en direction du sol à une vitesse affolante, sans peur il regardait le sol se rapprocher rapidement et attendit d'être à environ un mètre vingt du sol pour redresser brusquement le manche. Fier de sa performance il descendit souplement de son balai un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres charnues.

« Pas mal, Malfoy, mais ça ne suffira pas pour battre Potter »

Draco se retourna promptement vers l'importun, il s'était pourtant assuré d'être seul sur le terrain avant de débuter sa séance, et se trouva nez à nez avec le regard à la fois brulant et moqueur d'Olivier Dubois, ex capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et nouveaux stagiaire de leur professeur de vol, madame Bibine. Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps tandis que son sourire s'évanouissait pour faire place à une expression de colère. Il allait répliquer avec virulence quand un index vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Garde ton venin petit serpent, enrager ne changera rien au fait que Potter est bien meilleur joueur que toi, et tu ne pourras pas le battre tant que n'utilisera pas tes points forts contre ses points faibles. »

« Que veux-tu dire Dubois ! Parle ! » Rétorqua Draco d'une voix trainante.

Le sus-mentionner Dubois éclata d'un rire sensuel et passa délicatement sa main sur la joue du blond.

« Pour un serpent tu n'es pas très sournois, et tu manques totalement de diplomatie. Pourquoi devrais-je t'informer ? » Draco garda le silence rageusement et Dubois reprit « Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment pouvoir vaincre Potter avec sa figure préféré de quidditch ? Si tu veux je peux t'aider à trouver une stratégie plus efficace. »

Draco eut une moue ennuyé « Tu étais un Gryffondor pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? »

Olivier haussa nonchalamment les épaules « j'aimerais simplement assister à un beau match. Quel est l'intérêt si l'issu est connu d'avance de tous ? » A cette insulte le visage de Draco se referma rageusement. Dubois s'approcha encore et ce n'est qu'en sentant son souffle sur son visage que Draco se rendit compte de l'extrême proximité de son interlocuteur .Il eut un mouvement de recul ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le lion à la manière d'un prédateur sachant sa proie acculer.

« Allons dans mon bureau, je t'expliquerai comment tu dois t'y prendre avec Potter … » Dit-il enfin en tentant la main en direction de Draco. Sans trop savoir pourquoi le petit blond répondit positivement à cette requête silencieuse et glissa sa main dans celle tendu de son ainé qui l'entraina rapidement jusqu'à son bureau. Celui-ci était petit mais douillet et bien agencé, bien que la couleur rouge eut été trop présente de son point de vue, Draco le trouva tout de même agréable et s'abstient de faire une de ces remarques acerbes dont il avait le secret. D'un coup de baguette précis son ainé les sécha tout deux.

« Alors, d'après le grand stratège que tu es, que devrais-je faire pour gagner contre Potter ? »

Un sourire sensuel emplit de sous-entendu que Draco ne compris pas éclaira le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« D'abord je vais nous préparer un bol de chocolat chaud avant que nous tombions tous les deux malade ». D'un claquement de doigt il fit apparaitre deux bols fumant puis il alla chercher un petit sachet de poudre blanche qu'il versa dans l'un des bols avant de le lui tendre.

Draco le regarda avec méfiance qui fit rire suavement Olivier.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est que pour t'aider à te décontracter un peu, tu es bien trop raide ça porte préjudice à ton vol. »

Après un instant d'hésitation il finit par prendre le bol et y trempa les lèvres tandis que Dubois faisait de même avec le sien depuis le canapé en le fixant toujours avec ce regard brulant qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps et lui donnait envie de faire des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre. Dubois lui fit signe de le rejoindre et comme hypnotiser il obéit et alla s'assoir à l'autre bout du sofa. Dubois finit silencieusement son bol et se déplaça au milieu du canapé afin d'étendre ses bras sur le dossier avec un soupir de bien-être. Il glissa alors la main derrière la tête de Draco et commença à jouer délicatement avec les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Draco eut subitement envi de s'abandonner à cette douce caresse mais y résista vaillamment. Il sentait toujours Olivier l'observer avec attention et une sorte de nervosité le gagna. Il tenta alors de se déplacer afin d'échapper à la main dans sa nuque , Olivier le retint en posa son autre main sur son genoux en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

« Chut ! Chuchota-t-il, détend toi, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit pour bien voler tu dois savoir lâcher prise… » La voix sensuel fit monter une douce chaleur dans tout le corps de Draco. Il tenta bien de protester mais le canapé grinça alors que son vis-à-vis se rapprochait encore plus, au point qu'il sentît son souffle sur ses lèvres lui faisant trouver dangereux ne serait-ce que d'entrouvrir la bouche. La main sur son genoux commença à dessiner des cercles tandis qu'Olivier observait chacune des réactions de son visage, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. »

« Laisse-toi aller, ne t'inquiètes de rien, tu es vraiment adorable. »

La main remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse tandis que les lèvres de Dubois franchissaient l'espace qui les séparait des siennes au point de les frôler. Il sentait la chaleur des lèvres de son ainé effleurer les siennes avec une douceur presque douloureuse de son point de vue. Le chatouillis le rendait presque fou, si bien qu'il combla de lui-même l'écart minime qui séparait encore leurs bouches tout en glissant une main derrière la nuque du lion, l'empêchant de s'écarter à nouveau pour le torturer, il sentit alors le sourire vainqueur de l'ancien Gryffondor contre ses lèvres mais n'en n'eut cure . La sensation du baisé d'un homme était très différent de celle d'une fille, plus dure, moins douce et craintive, plus exigeant aussi. La langue plus épaisse allait et venait dans sa bouche avec autorité étouffant les gémissements qui montaient en lui.

La bouche d'Oliver quitta alors ses lèvres pour embrasser chaque partie de son visage en le poussant à s'allongeait plus confortablement sur le canapé sous lui. La barbe naissante de l'homme au-dessus de lui éraflait la peau et il trouva cette rugosité délicieuse. Pendant ce temps les mains de Dubois n'étaient pas en reste et s'attachaient à le déshabiller fiévreusement. Tout brumeux qu'il fut son cerveau tira la sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit quand il le sentit faire glisser son boxer le long de ses hanches.

« Non ! » Dit-il soudain prit de panique devant la tournure que prenait les événements. Olivier le cloua sous lui de son corps, l'empêchant de fuir, et lui faisant sentir l'importance de son érection contre sa hanche.

« Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, blondinet, je me contrôle très bien et je ne ferais rien que tu ne désires ardemment. » La voix était sensuelle, envoutante et étrangement calme, Draco se demanda comment il faisait pour garder un tel self-control dans une situation aussi excitante. « Je veux juste te voir prendre du plaisir » insista-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant devant le regard encore légèrement hésitant de Draco qui finit par s'abandonner au désir de découvrir plus encore de ses sensations totalement inconnu que lui faisait expérimenter l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Constatant sa reddition sur le visage du blond au-dessous de lui Olivier finit de lui retirer son sous-vêtement en l'embrassant tout le long du torse. Quand il fut entièrement nu, Olivier prit quelques secondes, pour l'admirer en retenant son souffle. Gêné Draco tenta de dissimuler ses parties intimes mais en fût empêché par une main ferme.

« Tu es magnifique, j'aimerais tant te voir jouir sous mes caresses. » Draco écarta légèrement les jambes s'exhibant sans pudeur au regard passionné d'Olivier. Doucement il approcha son visage et souffla sur le sexe tendu de Draco qui ne put retenir un gémissement. A ce délicieux son Olivier ne pût se retenir plus longtemps et prit impatiemment le pénis de Draco dans sa bouche, l'aspirant entre ses lèvres avec passion. La sensation de succion était si puissante sur sa queue que Draco crût un moment qu'il avait s'évanouir de plaisir entre ces lèvres masculines. Olivier était, de l'avis de Draco, un dieu avec sa langue lui faisant ressentir tant d'émotions inconnues jusqu'à présent quand il remontait le long de son sexe pour le ré avaler avec toujours plus d'ardeur l'aspirant chaque fois plus puissamment, plus profondément. Draco n'en pouvait plus, il n'était plus qu'un instrument entre les lèvres virtuoses d'Olivier, qui lui faisait selon son bon vouloir, gémir de plaisir, retenir sa respiration d'anticipation, ou encore haletait de passion. Il écarta de bonne grâce en peu plus ses cuisses, permettant à Olivier de prendre ses testicules dans ses mains, les caressant tendrement. Un doigt qui remonta pour presser fermement l'espace entre elles finit de le perdre totalement. Draco appuya rudement sur la tête d'Olivier alors qu'il se tendait brutalement et jouissait par vagues violentes dans la gorge de l'homme avec un cri de jouissance.

Après cela Olivier s'éloigna de Draco, et lui rapporta une serviette chaude avant d'aller se servir un verre de whisky pur feu, laissant au blond le temps de reprendre ses esprits et lui les siens.

Draco se redressa le cerveau encore légèrement embrumé de passion.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale putain de menteur. » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » interrogea le griffon suavement.

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me parler des failles de Potter n'est-ce pas ? » Le sourire d'Olivier s'agrandit face à lui.

« Ah bon ? C'est pourtant exactement ce que j'ai fait » devant le regard perplexe du serpent il poursuivit « Si tu te montres à moitié aussi sensuel que tu l'as été ce soir pendant le match Harry n'aura d'yeux que pour toi, et le temps qu'il passera à mater ton cul il ne le passera pas à chercher le vif… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de compréhension en finissant d'essuyer son corps avant de se rhabiller. Une fois près à partir il dit « Alors d'après toi, je devrais séduire Potter en vol pour avoir une chance de le vaincre. »

« Comporte –toi comme la pire des catins. » rigola Olivier en embrassant Draco avant de le laisser quitter son bureau. Une fois la porte refermé sur l'adorable blondinet il ajouta pour lui-même « même si tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ! »

Avec un dernier regard à la porte il soupira avant se diriger vers la douche qu'il régla sur glacial en maudissant Potter de l'avoir forcer à initier ce mini dieu grec à la sensualité en lui interdisant cependant formellement d'aller plus loin avec lui.

OOOoOOO

J'avais prévu de faire un OS Olivier Dubois / Draco Malfoy à la base mais au final j'ai obté pour un two voir three shot HP/DM avec un peu de OD/DM comme vous avez pu le remarquer

Ce que fait boire Olivier a Draco est vraiment juste pour le décontracter il ne sera pas question de viol dans cette fic et Draco est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il lui arrive.

Si vous avez des questions je serai ravie d'y répondre bien sûr.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

« Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle. »

de Jean Racine

**Feinte de Wronski**

Chapitre 2

Harry releva les yeux de son bol de céréales pour observer l'entrée dans la grande salle de son meilleur ennemi. Son regard vert suivi l'objet de son attention à travers la pièce, examinant chacun de ses mouvements. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres gourmandes tandis que le blond dépassait sa position, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son charmant arrière train. Draco était égal à lui-même, arrogant et froid, mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de nouveau, qui laissa présager à Harry qu'Olivier avait bien fait son travail. En effet sa façon de se mouvoir était plus souple, presque nonchalante et non plus raide voir frigide tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet, Draco pouvait être vraiment sexy. De son pouce il essuya une goutte de lait qui coulait sur sa lèvre inférieur et le suça sensuellement, le regard toujours rivé sur sa proie qui enjambait le banc de la table des serpentards, presque en face de lui. Cela frisait la provocation, il savait que Draco était contient qu'il était observé, mais au lieu de lui jeter un regard noir ou une réplique acerbe il se contentait de lui tourner le dos, feignant de ne rien remarquer, tout en lui offrant le meilleur angle de vue possible. Oui, Olivier avait vraiment fait du bon travail...

Draco entra dans la grande salle ce matin-là avec une assurance nouvelle, il se sentait étrangement bien dans son corps et l'esprit en paix. Il avait passé son samedi à réfléchir aux conseils de Dubois sur la façon de vaincre Potter au Quidditch, le séduire pour le déconcentrer, rien de plus facile tout le monde savait que le sauveur était gay et pas vraiment difficile dans le choix de ses conquêtes, d'ailleurs Draco ne se lassait jamais de l'insulter à ce sujet. Il avança dans la grande salle la tête haute comme à son habitude et sentit aussitôt le regard vert de son ennemi de toujours se poser sur lui. Habituellement il se serait tourné vers lui et l'aurait injurié ou au moins lancer un regard assassin, mais là, il décida de simplement l'ignorait et d'en profiter pour débuter sa phase de séduction. Le match aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure à présent et il voulait mettre en condition sa future victime. Il s'avança alors avec élégance jusque devant Potter afin de s'asseoir dos à lui, prenant garde en enjambant le banc d'avoir l'air le plus sensuel possible. Il mangea alors sereinement son petit déjeuner fort de la sensation des yeux de Potter rivé sur ses fesses lui prouvant que son plan marchait à merveille.

OoO

Depuis le couloir menant des vestiaires au stade, il pouvait entendre les cris et les slogans que se lançaient les supporters dans les gradins, aucune des deux équipes n'était encore sur le terrain mais l'ambiance était déjà à son comble. Il entendit à travers la porte le professeur bibine annoncer leur arrivée et la porte s'ouvrir laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer dans le couloir sombre et l'éblouir quelque peu. Il marcha sur la pelouse jusqu'au centre du terrain sous les vivats de la foule en liesse, pour serrer la main chaude et ferme de Potter avant de grimper souplement sur son balai sous l'œil admiratif de son adversaire de tout temps qui fit de même, avec tout autant d'agilité si ce n'est plus. Il monta alors en piquet tournant sur lui-même à la vertical pour atteindre une hauteur acceptable afin de repérer plus facilement le vif d'or. Il entendit alors le rire suave du brun montant à ses côtés en lui tournant autour. Une fois arrivé à la bonne altitude il stabilisa son balai, Potter fit de même à moins d'un mètre de lui, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés et les joues à peine rougies par leur folle ascension. Potter avait bien changé depuis leur première rencontre, oublié le gamin frêle presque fragile, il avait à présent face à lui un jeune homme débordant de virilité par tous les pores de sa peau halé. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque changeant par la même occasion le buisson qu'il avait sur la tête en une magnifique crinière brune, ses lunettes aussi avaient disparues de son visage laissant place à deux yeux d'un vert profond et étrangement brûlant, enfin l'ombre d'une barbe finissait d'achever le tableau de ce symbole de masculinité. Son corps aussi avait changé, Draco pouvait le remarquer à cause de la tenue moulante de Quidditch, pas qu'il le matait loin de lui cette idée. Il avait grandi et ses muscles s'étaient épaissis, n'entravant pourtant en rien son agilité, quand il volait Potter semblait faire corps avec son balai, cette constatation fit frissonner Draco.

« Tu sembles bien joyeux aujourd'hui Malfoy ! » Insinua le lion. A ces mots Draco revint à lui et un sourire prédateur s'insinua sur ses lèvres.

« C'est parce que je vais gagner ce match Potter ! » répondit Draco avec un regard de défi.

Harry explosa de rire et objecta.

« Encore faudrait-il que je te laisse faire, sérieusement tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ? »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent sous l'insulte à peine voilé.

« Pas besoin, je gagnerai à la loyal » ou presque, finit-il pour lui-même. Potter se rapprocha dangereusement de son balai.

« A la loyal ? Vraiment ? Tu as du beaucoup t'entraîner alors petit serpent... Dans ce cas que dirais tu d'un pari ? »

Draco aurait volontiers dis non après tout il n'était pas aussi sur de lui qu'il voulait bien le faire croire mais refuser revaudrait à l'admettre et d'un autre côté s'il gagnait il serait en mesure de remettre à sa place ce monstre d'arrogance qu'était devenu Potter.

« Très bien dans ce cas quand j'aurai gagné tu devras...Te déguiser en pompom girl et faire une chorégraphie à la gloire de l'équipe de serpentards dans la grande salle pendant le repas du soir. » Déclara Draco avec un sourire ironique.

Harry eut un sourire attendrit, comme il le pensait Draco n'était encore qu'un enfant, très sexy certes mais aussi tellement innocent.

« Ça marche, mais et si je c'est moi qui gagne ? » Draco se renfrogna.

« Dans l'hypothèse tout à fait improbable ou tu gagnerais je ferais la même chose pour toi. »

Harry éclata d'un rire que Draco trouva sensuel.

« Désolé mais ça ne m'intéresse pas... »

« Que veux-tu alors ? » répliqua Draco vertement.

« Une nuit de plaisir avec toi. » Harry observa le visage de Draco se décomposer avant de prendre un air calculateur. Harry se rapprocha encore au point de le frôler. « Quand je dis une nuit de plaisir, je ne parle pas de jouer au scrabble Malfoy, mais bien de sexe, si je gagne je veux ta virginité en récompense... »

Draco se renfrogna un peu plus « J'avais compris Potter inutile de devenir vulgaire ! »

« Alors tu acceptes... ou... tu as peur de perdre ? » Interrogea perfidement Potter.

« Je ne perdrai pas ! J'accepte ! » Harry le regarda de haut en bas avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux puis sortit sa baguette.

« Faisons un serment inviolable dans ce cas. » Draco eut un instant d'hésitation avant de tendre sa main afin de conclure le pacte sacré que Potter scella rapidement.

« Avec un enjeu pareil, je ne peux pas perdre Draco... » Susurra Harry retenant doucement mais fermement la main du blond dans la sienne. Le dit Draco frissonna en entendant son prénom prononcé de manière si sensuel et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'une secousse. Pendant une seconde il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si lui-même voulait réellement gagner avant de se rappeler que c'était de Potter dont il parlait, le garçon qui lui avait préféré un Weasley. Il s'allongea alors langoureusement sur son balai en observant les alentour d'un air las et pourtant intérieurement très concentré. Harry l'observa avec un sourire énigmatique et un regard empli de luxure.

« A moins que tu veuille faire ça ici et maintenant bien sûr ? Je dois t'avouer qu'avoir du public pour ce genre de sport ne m'enchante guère mais si tu y tiens … » Déclara Potter en approchant la main des fesses du blond.

« Garde tes mains hors de portée de mon cul Potter, tu ne gagneras pas » répondit Draco avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Les émotions contradictoires se disputaient dans sa tête et il se surprit à avoir réellement envie que Potter le désire.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le vif d'or, malgré le regard insistant de Potter sur son corps, il restait déterminé à gagner, il se mit alors en position de course, les pieds dans les étriers, le torse contre le manche, les fesses relevées et le dos cambré, il agrippa fermement la hampe de son balai et fonça en direction du vif, aussitôt suivi par Potter. Dans sa course folle il tourna, vira et vrilla avec un Potter toujours dans son dos à moins d'un mètre de lui riant et criant de tout son cœur, l'encourageant même parfois. Soudain le vif fila rapidement en direction du sol suivi par Draco, Harry toujours dans son sillage. Draco voyait le sol se rapprochait de lui toujours plus vite. Il devait être à quelques centimètres de la petite balle dorée et un mètre cinquante du sol quand il sentit un bras fort l'enserrait l'empêchant de tendre le bras pour saisir l'objet de la victoire au lieu de quoi il se retrouva sur un balai qui n'était pas le sien tandis que Potter lui arrachait la victoire. Il vit alors son balai s'écrasait au sol tandis qu'un retentissant :

« Et Potter attrape Malfoy ainsi que le vif d'or ! »

S'élevait depuis le micro du présentateur du match. Potter fit remonter son balai et partit saluer ses fans tenant toujours un Draco fulminant contre son torse. Son humiliation dura plusieurs minutes avant que Potter ne daigne enfin le ramener au sol, mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire sachant parfaitement que s'il manifestait son mécontentement Potter le garderait plus longuement pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre fulminer. Quand ils furent à un peu plus de deux mètres de sol il donna un grand coup de coude à Potter, le faisant lâcher prise et lui permettant de sauter du balai pour se rattraper souplement sur ses quatre appuis. Il se remit rapidement sur pieds et repartit vers les vestiaires, furibond. Pour une fois il remercia Merlin que Potter est un nombre aussi indécent de groupies qui l'entourèrent rapidement quand il se fut posé, et l'empêchant de le poursuivre. Quand il entra dans les vestiaires il fut soulagé de voir que ses coéquipiers loin de lui en vouloir, étaient eux aussi outrés de l'attitude de Potter et de sa quasi tricherie. Comme à son habitude, il attendit que tous soient sortis pour commencer à se déshabiller et prendre sa douche. Il n'entendit pas entrer la personne qui se glissa furtivement avec lui sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Une main se glissa dans son dos et commença à le lui frottait sensuellement. Surpris il tenta de se dégager mais une deuxième main le reteint solidement.

« Je pensais que je pourrais avoir un petit avant-goût de ma récompense. » Dit-il suavement contre son oreille si bien que Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner malgré sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines Potter ! Que je vais honorer ce pari alors que tu as triché ? Il fallait gagner à la loyal je te rappelle ! » Répondit hargneusement le blond qui se sentit immédiatement plaqué sans douceur contre le mur froid.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne tiendrais pas ton engagement Draco. Je n'ai pas triché et tu le sais, mais peut-être aurais tu préféré que je t'envoie valdinguer au sol ? Désolé d'avoir voulu épargner ta belle gueule d'ange. Mais défiguré tu m'aurais beaucoup moins fait bander et ma récompense aurait perdu de sa saveur » Ragea Harry dans son dos en collant avec force son érection contre les fesses du blond.

« Tu m'a humilié devant tout le monde. » siffla Draco. Tandis que les lèvres de Potter s'emparaient de son cou sans qu'il ne tente de l'en empêcher.

« Je n'ai pas triché. » répéta plus gentiment Harry radoucit par la docilité de son partenaire.

« Alors finissons-en prends ton dû et laisse-moi en paix. »

Il sentit alors tout le corps de Potter se presser contre le sien.

« Tu me prends pour un monstre, je ne vais pas prendre ta virginité dans une douche de vestiaire alors que tu es encore sous le choc de ta défaite. Ne t'en fait pas mon doux trésor je ne te veux vraiment strictement aucun mal... » Les mains de Potter parcourant son corps lui donnait l'impression de le réchauffer de l'intérieur mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment.

« Alors quand comptes-tu réclamer ta récompense ? » demanda doucement Draco d'une voix tremblante.

« Pourquoi ne pas programmer ça à vendredi ? Le temps que tu te fasses à cette idée ? »

« Et si je ne m'y fais pas ? » Harry le fit se retourner dans ses bras et lui releva le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne te violerait pas Draco, si c'est la question que tu te poses. Je veux juste que tu viennes et que tu te détendes si tu n'en a vraiment pas envi je ne te forcerais pas et je te libérerais de ton serment. »

« Tu le jures ? » Demanda Draco visiblement soulagé.

« Oui ! » Répondit Harry en comblant l'espace qui séparait leur lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco lui réponde et encore moins à ce qu'il glisse les mains dans ses cheveux pour se rapprocher encore. Avec un grognement rauque Harry rompit le baisé avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il s'excusa confusément auprès de Draco avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

OoO

Vendredi soir, le moment était venu, Draco tremblait en avançant en direction de la salle sur demande, il ignorait si c'était de peur ou d'excitation, mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir s'auto-analyser aussi préféra t'il revenir mentalement sur la semaine qui venait de s'écoulait dans une ambiance chaude et sucrée. Potter avait tout simplement était parfait dans son attitude, ni absent de sa vie, ni trop présent, le Gryffondor s'était contenté de petites attentions et de caresses à peine appuyé pour maintenir Draco dans une atmosphère chaude et érotique, sans jamais passé l'infime frontière qui le séparait de la vulgarité. Arrivé devant la salle Draco s'arrêta, hésitant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'entrer, il en avait fait le serment, et tout une partie de lui voulait pénétrer cette pièce, pour faire ces choses, qui hantait sans répits chacune de ses nuits depuis son entrevu avec Dubois. Tous les soirs il s'endormait en essayant de ne penser à rien, mais chaque nuit Potter, s'infiltrer dans son esprit embrumé, s'insinuer dans ses pensées pour pénétrer l'intimité de ses rêves. Si Draco n'avait pas conscience des aptitudes plus que médiocre de Potter pour la legilimancie il l'aurait blâmé de le mettre dans cet état intentionnellement, cependant même devenu sexy Potter restait un crétin inapte, et l'accuser d'avoir une telle emprise sur lui serait lui faire trop d'honneur. Non ! Il allait se servir de Potter pour se libérer de toute cette tension sexuel qui s'était soudainement emparé de son corps, et ils en resteraient là. Fort de sa décision il entra dans la pièce qu'avait visiblement préparé Potter avec grand soin. C'était une petite chambre chaleureuse éclairée par la lumière tamisé de quelques chandelles, décoré aux couleurs de leur deux maisons dans une parfaite harmonie de vert et or qui semblait mettre en valeur la couleur des yeux du Gryffondor qui l'attendait assis sur un immense lit à baldaquin. Draco plongea son regard dans l'émeraude de ses yeux et s'y noya un moment avec un frisson d'anticipation, bientôt comme dans ses rêves, il les verraient emplis de désir au dessus de lui, bientôt Harry Potter lui ferait l'amour. A cette réflexion son cœur se mis à battre la chamade. Perdu, il ne se rendit compte qu'Harry avait bougé que lorsque celui-ci pris son visage en coupe pour déposer, avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il vit les émeraudes se dissimulé derrière une paire de paupière et ferma à son tour les yeux, se laissant submergé par la volupté de la bouche au goût de chocolat de Potter. Il gémis fébrilement, se laissant emporté par la sensualité de l'instant et se laissant guidé sur le lit par la pression habile du corps de son ancien ennemi contre le sien. Potter finalisa le baisé en le faisant asseoir sur le lit, aussi dut-il lever les yeux pour rencontrer le visage du Gryffondor qui le regardait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire suave et légèrement supérieur ornant ses lèvres. Potter le dominait totalement et il le savait, faisant frissonnait Draco d'anticipation. D'un claquement de doigt du brun il se retrouvèrent tous deux pieds nus. Puis, manuellement cette fois, Potter commença, avec une délicatesse surprenante à effeuillé Draco, comme s'il déballé le plus précieux des cadeaux, son expression avait perdu de son arrogance, pour laissait place à une sorte de tendresse dans son regard. Draco se laissa déshabillé consciencieusement, puis commença à en faire de même pour son futur amant qui le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

« Laisse-moi t'admirer, retourne toi. » Ordonna-t-il en lui volant un rapide baisé. Draco rougit en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit permettant à Harry d'apprécier chaque parcelle de son corps offert.

« Tu es magnifique. » entendit-il dire dans son dos avant de sentir deux mains se poser sur chacune de ses fesses pour en éprouver la fermeté, puis une langue redessina sa colonne vertébral du bas vers le haut , le faisant se cambrer davantage, tandis que le lit s'affaisser sous le poids des genoux d'Harry dans son dos. Les mains de Potter se déplacèrent alors sur ses hanches alors son bassin vint se plaquer contre ses fesses peau contre peau. Il ne savait pas quand et comment Potter s'était déshabillé mais il ne pouvait ignorait son érection allant et venant sensuellement entre ses fesses. C'était d'un érotisme affolant.

Draco gémit encore en sentant la main de Potter enserré sa gorge en passant par dessous son bras pour le forcer à se redresser, collant son dos contre le torse musclé de Potter il tourna la tête afin de pouvoir embrasser le brun de ses rêves tandis que Harry balançait le bassin contre ses fesses simulant la pénétration. Rapidement, remplaçant la bouche du Gryffondor se fut ses doigts qui se présentèrent à la bouche de Draco.

« Suce les Draco. Je vais te préparer. » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, le souffle rendu court par l'excitation.

Draco frissonna et s'exécuta suçant et léchant les doigts de son ennemi avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable. Il entendit Potter gémir derrière lui quand ils entrèrent dans l'antre chaude de sa bouche avant d'être sucer avec une dévotion que Draco ne se connaissait pas.

Quand il les eu suffisamment humidifié, Harry repoussa Draco à plat ventre sur le lit, et lui écarta tendrement les fesses, caressa doucement son anus, l'humidifiant, avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigts. Il entendit Harry hoqueter derrière lui en découvrant son étroitesse autour de son doigt et se força à se détendre avant l'arriver du second.

Patiemment Harry le prépara longuement avant de présenter son sexe entre les fesses de Draco. Et subitement Harry poussa durement, attirant les hanches de Draco vers lui, dans tandis que son sexe épais pénétrait l'étroit anneaux de chair. Draco dut se retenir de crier et crispa les mains sur les couvertures.

« Putain, Draco tu es si étroit !» Entendit-il Harry jurer derrière lui en le pénétrant un peu plus, respirant difficilement.

Draco avait mal mais il ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête, étrangement malgré la douleur il voulait sentir Harry totalement en lui. Il essaya de se relaxer tandis qu' Harry dans un grognement se recula avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau plus profondément, il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant d'être entièrement en lui.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Harry a bout de souffle. Draco desserra la mâchoire pour répondre de manière saccadée « Oui, attend juste un instant... ».

« Tu es merveilleux. » déclara Harry, un sourire dans la voix, en commençant à bouger son bassin de manière circulaire afin d'aider Draco à s'habituer à sa taille. Doucement Draco se détendit et Harry put amorçait un mouvement lent de va et vient, changeant d'angle à chaque pénétration, semblant chercher quelque chose. Quand il le trouva Draco le sut immédiatement, il eut la sensation que tous les os de sa colonne vertébral se liquéfiaient littéralement et cria de plaisir le prénom de Potter.

Les vas et vient se firent alors plus sauvage frappant à chaque coups cet endroit magique à l'intérieur de son corps le faisant perdre la raison un peu plus chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il cri son orgasme dans un « je t'aime ».

Harry continua à le pilonner encore un peu avant de le rejoindre dans la félicité, un sourire comblé ornant ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur son amour qu'il prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Draco profita de la chaleur du corps pressait contre le siens un moment avant d'essayer de se dégager. Harry le retient fermement.

« Où vas tu ? Ma nuit n'est pas fini . » ronchonnat-il.

« Tu veux dire que tu es capable de recommencer ? » Demanda Draco, incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas aimer ? » questionna Harry appréhendant la réponse, il faut dire que Draco était un sacré menteur surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mentir à soi-même.

« Non, c'était … Bien . Plus que bien même... » Harry soupira de soulagement au moins il admettait ça.

« Tu manque encore un peu d'endurance, mais on pourra toujours améliorer ça par la suite... enfin si tu veux bien qu'on recommence. »

« Oui ! » Répondit Draco avec empressement. « Je veux dire s'était génial ».

Harry sourit tendrement en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de son amour qui s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement les cheveux blond, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui pour faire admettre à ce stupide blond autrement que pendant l'orgasme ce qu'il ressentait réellement...

OOOoooOOO

Fin.

Je peux pas dire que je sois entièrement satisfaite, mais je ne suis pas mécontente non plus de moi donc ça va.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé...

Kiss, Chibi.


End file.
